


Tango and Juliet

by LAG0802



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Swearing, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG0802/pseuds/LAG0802
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a mission goes wrong, Tango and Juliet are left running for their lives, with interference blocking their communications they are unable to call for back up.  </p><p>An injury could cost Tango his place on the team but through his recovery he finds everything he wants with Juliet. </p><p>(Don't want to give story away in the summary but Tony and Gibbs play major roles in this story. Trust me ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for taking the time to read.  
> I apologize for any errors, seems a few always sneak by.  
> I put this story pretty quickly, needed a break from real life and the politics of the day.
> 
> I own no part of the NCIS or the character and the only gain from writing this story is the joy I get creating new adventures for our guys.
> 
> Thanks again, hope you enjoy, LAG

_Tango and Juliet_

 

  **Part I**

 Running swiftly down the dark, garbage-strewn alley, Tango deftly jumped a pile of trash, behind him he heard a yelp, followed by swearing, lucky for him, one of his pursuers did not clear the pile. The surrounding warehouses of the abandoned ship yard played havoc with their communication devices, ducking in and out of the shadows he called out, " _Juliet, Juliet come in Juliet,_ hoping his partner made a clean escape. He had not wanted to separate from Juliet, but as the bullets started to fly and the men following closed in, it had been safer to take off in different directions. Running at this pace was becoming increasingly difficult as his muscles tired, his breathing became more labored and the wetness spread across his shirt and ran down his leg. He knew he'd been hit, but he needed to keep moving. With a voice - barely more than a hoarse whisper, he attempted to contact his partner, " _Juliet, Juliet come in Juliet_ ", his worry increased as only static sounded in his ear.

 In the opposite direction, Juliet ran, dogging in and out of the little protection offered by the warehouse openings. Juliet knew that this was the way out of this maze and back to the team that was just waiting for the signal to move in. Juliet would make sure heads rolled after this mission; communication between the team and back-up was critical, interference from the surrounding buildings should have been taken into account as it was they had not been able to contact the command center when things fell apart. Small recording devices hidden on their person provide evidence of what transpired, but the real issue was being left without back-up. If anything happened to Tango, Juliet would make those responsible pay. Setting all worry aside, Juliet focused getting out of this mess.

 Listening to the echo of footsteps coming from somewhere behind, Juliet was sure that there were no more then two men moving in this direction. Juliet had the trusted Sig Sauer in hand but using it now would bring unwanted attention. Juliet slipped the weapon into its holster and drew the military issued knife from its sheath. Going around a rusted dumpster Juliet waited, at the perfect moment Juliet took the two by surprise, years of training kicked in and in a matter of seconds dispatched the two men. Dragging the bodies behind the dumpster, Juliet ran on. It was hard not to go back and find Tango but the mission was priority, the flash drive, safely tucked away in a zipped up side pocket needed to be delivered. This was why they were here tonight, what they came to retrieve, Tango understood and would find his own way out or would find a way to survive until they could rescue him.

 The earwig clicked and Juliet's breath hitched at the sound of Tango's voice coming through, unfortunately the hand-to-hand combat had damaged part of the communicator, allowing it to receive but not send.  

 Ducking into the shadows Juliet paused and listened, " _Juliet, Juliet they have the alley closed_ _off, no way out of here_." Juliet took a deep breath and held it, Tango's voice, his labored breathing coming through. " _Shit Juliet, I took a hit to the side, bleeding like crazy. Juliet if this is goodbye, if you can hear me; I want you to know that the last 13 years have been the best of my life. I don’t know how you feel, but I love you Juliet, I love you._ "

 Juliet's eye watered, not one to show emotion easily, Juliet yelled back, know that Tango could not hear, " _Damn it Tango, what a fucking time to spring this on me, I don't know if you can hear me but you better hang on. You don't have permission to die Tango, do you hear me?_ "

 Tango knew his time was up, exchanging fire with the gun men, he hoped someone would call the cops, but he knew better this was an abandoned ship yard, with no security, no homes or business nearby, there was no one to hear, that's way this place was picked. Juliet and their backup were out there somewhere, but with no way to communicate with their back up, he was on his own. The damn system had cut out as they moved through the maze of old buildings, all the steel structures messing with the transmission; only his communicator with Juliet had work when they were in close proximity to each other.  

 Tango dropped to the filthy ground as his leg exploded under him, a large caliber round ripping through his right thigh, he knew that the bone had been broken, with blood pouring from the wound, he was thankful that death would be quick. It was Ok, he was ready; he only hoped that Juliet had heard his last call.

 Before he could fade away to nothing, rough hands pulled him back, a gruff voice called orders in the dark, " _Get that bleeding stopped, use a tourniquet if you have too, not like he's going to live long enough to worry about walking again_."

 Not sure what was used, Tango could not hold back a scream as the tourniquet was tightened around his leg, " _I'm sorry Juliet, think this is it, feels like my leg is shattered, God, I love you Juliet_." He whispered, hoping the communicator would pick up his last words.

 The gruff voiced man was over him again, "Who the fuck are you talking to asshole, who is Juliet your girl or something?"

 Gritting his teeth Tango responded, "Yeah, something."

 "Well Tango or whatever your name is, I hope she heard you, because once I get my drive back, your dead."

 Tango moaned in pain as he was manhandled, the hands on his body turning him this way and that, his clothes torn as they searched for the flash drive. With the little energy he had left, Tango taunted the man, "Not going to find it, long gone by now."

 Tango felt the gruff voiced man pull him up by the remnants of his shirt, "Maybe we better find your little Juliet. If you love her, you'll give us that drive or we might have to hurt her."

 Tango couldn't help but laugh in the man's face, the pain that went through his body as he was pushed back on the hard ground was worth it. "You ass," he gasped, "You'll never find her; Juliet doesn't exist."  

 "Sure sounded like you were saying your last goodbyes, give me the drive and we won't go after her."

 Laughing again, Tango wondered if he was loosing his mind from the pain and blood lost. "No idea where the drive is, long gone and Juliet is a dream, a figment of my imagination, someone I love but could never love me back."

 "Enough of your fucking Juliet," the gruff man said as Tango felt a foot connect with his side.

 With every inch of his body on fire, Tango looked up at the stars, the full moon coming over the warehouse started to illuminate the alley, a movement on the rooftop caught his eye and whispered, _"Juliet you've come."_ Tango watched as the head of the gruff man in front of him exploded, the warm shower of blood and brains made Tango turn his head and vomit. More gunfire and yelling followed.

 Overwhelmed with pain, he thought he heard Juliet’s sweet voice, "I got you. I got you. You stay with us, damn you hear."

 Looking up into as his vision started to fade, Tango gazed into the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, "I hear Juliet, I hear you." Everything would be Ok now Juliet was here; with a smile on his face he let darkness take him.

 

  **Part II**

 Awareness came slowly and unwanted as the pain in his leg made it self-known. He wasn’t dead and he wasn’t on the ground anymore, there was something softer underneath him. A familiar beep, beep, beep that kept rhythm with his heart filled his ears. He had a floaty, disconnected feeling in his head and the part of his brain that still functioned recognized the affect of morphine. He always hated the way it made his thinking so mushy and confused, but remembering the bullet ripping through his leg, he was thankful he was in no pain. With this thought, his heart rate increased and he felt panic building, he couldn’t feel his leg; the leg they had put a tourniquet on. If left on too long it would damage his leg or what if the shattered bone was not repairable, Oh shit what if they had to amputate, what if he couldn’t feel pain because he had no leg, shit what would he do. With an adrenal spike fueled by fear he tried to reach down to feel his leg, moving was difficult and the action caused his side exploded in pain.

 Strong hands gripped his shoulders, easing him back into position, “Hey, Hey” a familiar voice called to him. “Stay still before you hurt your self more.” The person seeming to understand that he was reaching for his leg, “Your legs a mess but its still attached.”

 Taking a deep breath, filled with oxygen that flowed through the nasal cannula, he relaxed. Juliet was with him. Juliet was alive and safe. Reaching for Juliet’s hand he held on tight, “Juliet, Juliet you’re here.” He said in a voice so weak only one person could hear him.

 “Yeah, I’m here,” his Juliet, answered, brushing his face gently. “Sleep now, we’ll talk later.”

 

 

 

**Part III**

 Hearing a chuckle behind Gibbs spoke without turning, “You think this is funny Ducky.”

 “No my dear Jethro, nothing funny about Anthony getting hurt but who ever thought of using Tango and Juliet? I understand Tango for Tony, but really Jethro, Juliet?”

 “That would be me, Dr. Mallard, but I had several good suggestions to choose from.” Agent Tobias Fornell said as he entered the room. “Jethro or should I say Juliet, how is our dear Tango.”

 “Tobias, don’t you think you’ve played this for all its worth already?” Gibbs voiced conveying his level of annoyance.

 “I’ll let it drop, but you have to admit, those guys were confused, thought Tony was talking about some girl, gave you time to get the flash drive away and come back with the cavalry.”

 “I would have rather, he didn’t end up here. He almost lost his leg.”

 “He’s going to be Ok isn’t he?” Tobias asked all humor gone.

 Standing Ducky responded, “That remains to be seen Agent Fornell, the bullet did serious damage to, not only the muscle and nerves in his thigh but it took several plates and pins to repair the damaged bone. While Anthony will keep his leg, he faces a prolonged recovery.”

 “Damn, didn’t realize it was that bad.”

 “What about almost shot his leg off did you not understand, Tobias?”

 “Sorry Jethro, I hadn’t been informed on the details of his injury. I asked the nurse for an update and she told me to talk to his next of Kin who was currently visiting, I assume it’s one of you two.” Fornell looked at the two men expecting Dr. Mallard to speak up.

 Gibbs was the one that answered, “I am Tobias, what else did you want?”

 “I wanted now to get an update and I wanted to tell you, that the flash drive has enough information to break up this crime syndicate for good, though you didn't leave too many standing and that headshot took out the leader."

 "Glad it’s over Tobias, but I think the price was too much to pay," Gibbs said as he looked at the still form on the bed.

 Fornell watched his friend get lost in thought, "Hey, Jethro, Juliet," Fornell called out to get Gibbs attention. "You’re going to tell, right."

 Gibbs just gave his friend a blank stare.

 "Jethro, we all heard the recordings. Can't deny it now, he loves you. I don't think he knew we could pick up some of the transmissions after McGee helped clear up the interference. Damn it Gibbs, he thought he was going to die, he wanted you to hear his last words."

 "He might not remember what he said."

 "Gibbs, it’s in the transcript, he’ll read it at some point."

 "So leave it out."

 "You pig headed son of a gun, you know I can't do that," turning to Ducky. "Can you please talk some sense into this man," Glancing at his watch, shaking his head, "Out of time, have to get back. Hope he's up and around next time I see him and I hope you tell him Gibbs, or should I say Juliet," Fornell called back as he ran out the door.

 "He is correct Jethro, I think its time you let Anthony know how you feel, he is facing a long, painful recovery and he is going to need all of your support. Knowing that you feel the same way about him, will give him the emotional boost he will need to walk again."

 The conversation was interrupted as Tony woke, calling for Juliet.

 As Gibbs walked over to take the injured man's hand, he muttered, "Is he ever going to stop calling me Juliet."

 "Oh Jethro, I do think it is romantic, after all Juliet was in love with a man she could not have, a story filled with forbidden desire. I am sure by now you realize it was Anthony who suggested the code names to Agent Fornell."

 

 

**Part IV**

 The following year was difficult for both men. The prognosis for a full recovery was bleak. The doctor felt the injuries were too severe and suggested Tony consider another position. Working sided by side, Gibbs pushed Tony beyond, what he thought capable.

 After his release from the hospital, Tony spent three months in a special rehab facility working on building the strength and range of motion in his injured leg. The rehab center had a wonder aquatic facility and it allowed Tony work the muscles without putting weight on the damaged leg, Gibbs by his side through the process as much as work allowed.

 Gibbs moved Tony into his home following his discharged from the rehab facility and the two men had lived together ever since. Gibbs made adjustments in his home that allowed Tony to have his independence.

 The time together allowed them to work on their relationship. Both men had a lifetime of experience hiding their feelings. In the evenings, sitting in Tony’s room at the facility Gibbs finally told Tony how he felt. They talked about that night, the fear each man felt for the other. Hearing Tony call out to him in pain and not wanting to die without telling Gibbs he loved him. Those nights they had held each other as tears flowed, Gibbs knew then that he never wanted to let Tony go.

 Tony found it hard to let go of Juliet and continued on occasion to refer to Gibbs as Juliet, initially Gibbs was annoyed but now he found it endearing.

 Tony explained that while meeting with Fornell, getting things set up before the case, they discussed using the phonetic Alphabet for call names. Tango made sense for Tony, as he did not want to go with Alpha for Anthony. Delta for DiNozzo would have worked but Tango reminded him of the sultry Spanish dance and he liked it. For Gibbs, he could have gone with golf, but that didn’t seem natural, calling golf over the com, plus Fornell reminded him that Gibbs hated golf after one of his ex-wives hit him on the head with a nine iron. Lima for Leroy, didn’t work either, but as he played with the Tango and Juliet he knew he’d hit the jackpot. Juliet for Jethro just fit, not there was anything feminine about Jethro, but Tony liked the way the two names played off each other.   Fornell had been only too happy to assign Juliet to Jethro.

 Now a year later, Tony was set to return to his position of Senior Field Agent in just two weeks. It was only through sheer determination that he was now able to walk with only a minor limp and while he would never run as fast or as long has he had in the past, he was able to meet the minimum requirement for a field agent.

 Sitting comfortable on the sofa, Tony snuggled into Gibbs, as the flames flickered in the fireplace. Gibbs home had taken on a new look with Tony’s furniture filling the space. Reaching behind him Gibbs pulled out a small box and placed it in Tony’s hand.

 A week later, Tony and Gibbs stood before family and friends as they wed. The rings they exchanged engraved with Tango loves Juliet and Juliet loves Tango.

 Finally walking into the bullpen, Tony returned to work with one condition, in the future Tony would not be allowed to pick the call names on any mission.

 

The End.

March 5, 2016

 

 

 

  



End file.
